


Team Dad

by Areiton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, Snarky Stiles, good father Derek Hale, sterek with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: Derek is agooddad. But he's alsothatdad.The one every coach at the baseball fieldloathes.





	Team Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a long day at the ball field with my kids and this happened.   
> **Originally posted on Tumblr**

Derek is a good dad.

_ OBVIOUSLY  _ he’s a good dad. He dotes on the kids, cries the first time he holds them. Sometimes Stiles has a hard time reconciling the gruff, hard edged alpha he fell in love with with the soft, gentle father he so often finds singing to the twins, or sleeping curled protectively around them.

He’s s good dad and he wants them to grow up safe. But Beacon Hills is safe, now. There was a time, when he thought it would never be–when he sat down with Stiles and seriously talked about leaving. 

But then, life got easier. 

Stiles and Lydia bound the Nemeton. 

Scott, against all odds and predictions, became an alpha he could stand to follow. 

Life was safe enough that when an ally told them about the twins orphaned after after a hunter went through their pack. So they took them–because they could, because life was finally safe enough, because they both wanted a family so desperately, it was like a quiet ache, a third member of their little world, the only dissonant note in their life. 

And it was perfect. Sure, there were long nights and Lulu had nightmares for months, and Henri wouldn’t speak for even longer. But they were pack and family and Derek–

Derek was  _ devoted _ to them. 

He smiles and thinks, soft and fond, “I married that.” 

 

~*~

 

Even as they grow up, he doesn’t change. Stiles thinks it’s adorable, is secretly–not secretly, he brags to anyone who will listen and a lot of people who won’t–so damn proud it makes him want to burst. Because Derek does  _ everything.  _ Tea parties with Lulu. Painting Henri’s nails. Movie nights. Curling in their bed in his wolfskin, while they tug on his ears and tumble around him in beta shift. 

He even has a  _ Pinterest _ board, full of crafts and recipes and learning games, that grows and becomes more nuanced as the twins do. 

Their teachers  _ adore _ Derek, with his quick offer to be room dad, his volunteering in the classroom, the gentle way he is with all of the kids, the (always healthy) snacks he brings to every party and activity. 

The fact that he’s hot like burning and the other moms dote on him doesn’t hurt. Stiles watches, preening slightly and reminds Kira, gleefully, “I married the shit outta that.” 

Derek blushes and the twins roll their eyes–it’s good, that the teachers love Derek because Stiles is (still)  a  _ menace.  _

 

_ ~*~ _

 

_ But then.  _

The twins enter sports. Stiles thinks it’s good for them, even though they have a pack–besides he  _ and _ Derek were in sports. It’s a family tradition. Maybe they’ll even be like their Papa, he tells Scott–maybe they won’t warm the bench all the time. 

He figures Derek will be the dad who claps and is unspeakably earnest, who watches every game and every practice and shows up with homemade treats and chilled oranges and all natural juice he squeezed after he grew the oranges. 

Stiles thinks, he’ll be the loud one, the one shouting abuse at the umpire and other parents. 

Except. Ok. He wants to. He’s got his chair, and his backwards ballcap and Derek at his side with his cooler full of nice treats for the kids and he  _ can’t  _  because the kids are adorable, they’re so damn cute, running around, falling all over each other that he can’t help but coo, and slap at Derek in his glee. 

Derek. 

Derek is sitting there,  _ glaring.  _

At a field full of  _ five year olds.  _

Derek looks about two minutes from wolfing out and what the  _ hell. _

“Derek, babe,” Scott says, cautiously. 

“Did you see-that was–that boy just  _ pushed Henri!”  _

Stiles laughs, but it trails off when all Derek does is snarl subvocally and glare. Henri looks over at his Papa’s growl and he flashes his eyes in response to Derek’s fury. 

Oh. Oh, this is going to be bad. Stiles is still laughing when he plants a wet kiss on his husband’s neck. “I can’t believe I married you.” 

 

~*~

 

It gets worse. Derek hates softball. After that first season, he plans not to ever set foot on a baseball diamond again. 

Except–their Pops  _ loves _ baseball, and the twins  _ loves  _ their Pop, and demand they go back. 

And since Derek is, whatever else he is, a good Dad, he agrees. Every year, he trots the twins through school and activities, shepherds them from one sports team and extracurricular to the next, but it’s like, when he reaches the baseball diamond, when Henri or Lulu pick up a bat, he loses his  _ mind.  _

When Lulu is six and playing coach pitch, he gets thrown out of the game–two weeks into the season, the umpire throws him out and Derek sweeps out with his chilled oranges and his folding chair and growling, while Stiles hides his face in his hands. 

By the time their eight and Derek gets into a screaming match with the other coach before–oh jesus, his  _ Dad escorts his husband out– _ Stiles has moved past embarrassment. He waves a hand at the other team, lazily dismissive and grins at the parents on Henri’s team who have been watching his husband have progressively worse meltdowns since Henri was four, and shrugs. “Just think,” he says, a sardonic grin tilting up his lips. “I married that on purpose.” 

 

~*~

 

When Lulu makes varsity, Derek almost bursts with pride and Stiles bans Derek from coming to the field, ever. He watches from beyond the fence of the field, in his wolfskin, and Stiles smiles to himself. He sighs and tells his dad, fondly, “I married that. On purpose.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://areiton.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
